Take the Fall
by Muse360
Summary: Ike and Marth have been friends for years at the super smash brothers academy. A new year starts and the seemingly endless drama begins, but this year, things change. Ike/Marth plus other surprise pairings! Rated T (because all teenage drama is)
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah I kind of decided to go with this idea instead of my other one! Review and tell me if this is going downhill or not, or what I should improve on! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ike lifted the weights with ease, feeling that lovely burning sensation in his biceps as he did. He'd been lifting weights since 13, and he still enjoyed the challenge to this very day. His homeland leader, Queen Elincia had suggested the Smash Bros Academy when he was 16, he sat on it until three years ago. When he finally enrolled, he ranked the number one swordsman and number two for final smash. Number one happened to be Link; rumored to be half fairy, this boy had an unusual amount of strength for his size.

He continued lifting, watching other guys eye him, some in awe and some in jealousy. He didn't care what they thought though, he was his own man, ranked number one in swordsmanship, he had a clear purpose in life. Destroy those who posed a threat. Out of all the shirtless males however, he noticed one in particular.

Marth.

Marth had been in the smash bros academy for some time and just recently enrolled his little sister, Kiyomi. She was short, brown-haired, pretty he supposed. Ike never had a girlfriend, he never wanted one. In fact, he wasn't really even into girls. He was into Marth. Marth, ranking two in swordsmanship was a good friend of his, but recently Ike had started having mixed feelings about Marth being around him. Sometimes, he craved his presence, especially at night (he didn't have a roommate like everyone else, he had been told that he attacked people in his sleep, courtesy of some good old PTSD) and sometimes he couldn't stand him. There had been times when Ike had to leave the room because Marth drove him absolutely _crazy. _Not in the annoying kind of crazy way, it was the way he smiled, the way he laughed, the way he moved around and interacted with him and with others.

_Keep your grip. _Ike had told himself, _These feeling are nothing._

But he knew he was lying to himself, he knew he was falling for the prince, it had happened before when he first joined the academy. Marth had been the first to greet him, bright, beautiful eyes. Marth was dedicated to his friends and family, always putting their needs first.

"Ike?" A voice asked. The mercenary realized that he had stopped lifting. The voice belonged to Roy, the local red head as everyone called him. "You okay?"

"Yeah I was just thinking." Ike tried to sound casual, not embarrassed, but Snake, the military specialist smirked. He knew what Ike was thinking about, he was looking right at Marth.

The young man had undressed himself to his shorts, trying to bench press with 40 extra pounds than usual. He didn't seem to be handling it very well. Sothe, who was spotting him, was constantly checking on the 19 year old prince. "You got this?"

"I'm fine." Marth choked out, trying to keep his arms from giving way.

"You sure?"

Marth did one more before putting the bar up and sitting upright, breathing heavy, face red and sweat-stained. "I think I'm done for today."

"I think so too." Sothe nodded.

The prince stood up, took a mouthful of water and went looking for his short.

"Why don't you just say something to him already." Snake whispered in Ike's ear.

Ike jumped at the sudden voice.

"You don't just walk up and say something like that to someone." Ike argued. "Especially a prince."

Ike was thoroughly irritated that snake would ask that, he had never even _been_ in a relationship. How would he know?

"All smashers to the lecture hall for an emergency meeting!" The loudspeaker ordered.

Ike sighed and got dressed, his mercenaries behind him doing the same.

* * *

The lecture hall was crowded with people when Ike got there. The three directors of operations sat at a desk in the front of the room with mics.

_Crap._ Ike thought. _Something serious must have happened if they had to show up._

The hands, master hand and his brother crazy hand floated beside them, conversing with the directors.

"NII-SAAAN!" A voice yelled. It was Marth's little sister Kiyomi. Only 16, this young lady marked 5th in swordsmanship, or swordswomanship one could say.

"HAI, IMŌTO?!" Marth yelled back.

The teenage girl seemed to glide over I Marth and sit in his lap like a little girl. There was no room left beside him, so Ike guessed that was the reason.

Kiyomi was petite, not Japanese, but American. She was adopted by Marth's father, Cornelius long before he died. He never told Marth about it until he was literally speaking his dying breaths on the battle field.

Ike couldn't imagine what that must have been like. "Marth, I love you, take care of the kingdom. You're a man now, oh and I adopted a little girl from America, she's your new sister, good luck." And then dies.

Really?

Ike shook the memory of Marth telling him that away and focused on the meeting that had just started.

Everyone quieted and a female voice began to speak.

"Thank you all for coming at such short notice, but we wanted to address something that has been going on lately. Ever since the school year started, we've had people start conducting some very immature behavior. For example, pranking. Who filled up the ice cream machine with mayonnaise? And who keeps turning the toilet water magenta? Someone also put glitter in the shampoo in the men's locker room." Half the room turned and looked at Kiyomi who was stifling laughter as best she could. "What is all this about? Is it boredom? Because if it is we can make a new schedule and everyone will be in martial arts or physical routine for 6 hours a day."

Physical routine was a class designed to keep you in shape. Everyone hated it, including Ike, he and the guys would rather lift weights in the afternoon like they just got done doing and be done with it.

"Look, what we're trying to say is that you guys are too old to be doing this kind of thing." Another person from the directors, a male this time, spoke. "If we see this kind of thing again when we do our monthly inspection, the whole student body will be punished. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." A number of people said together.

"Why would you put glitter into the shampoo bottles?" Marth asked his sister as they were walking to the dining hall for dinner.

"Because I wanted to." She flipped her hair.

"That's not an acceptable answer." Marth argued.

"Well life is FULL of unacceptable answers, _Marusu._" She mused. "Hi Ike!"

The mercenary smiled. "Hello."

Marth sighed irritably at his sister, then his face lit up at his friend. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, just hungry." Ike replied truthfully.

"You're a Beorc, your _always_ hungry!" Marth replied with a light laugh.

That beautiful laugh, it filled Ike with happiness.

"True." Ike couldn't help but to blush, he always did around Marth.

The prince felt a hand on his shoulder a friendly, guiding hand. The one who led him gently through the crowds of people.


	2. Chapter 2

** Hi back with chapter 2 please read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Marth wondered then, was it fate? Could he ever tell anyone these strange feelings he got around Ike. The sweaty palms, the stumbling words, the blushing. My god the blushing, it hit him quickly and filled his face up with a fire, one that burned for a while.

He sat down with his food next to Roy, his best friend since childhood.

"Why the hot face?" The redhead asked.

"Ike." Marth mumbled.

"You should just tell him how you feel." Roy shrugged and spooned some mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"I don't _feel_ anything Roy! Quit acting like I have a crush on him or something!" Marth snapped.

"Well you _do_." Roy egged on. "Obviously."

"I do not!" The prince protested rather loudly.

"You don't what?" Another boy named Link, sat across from him with an angel everyone called Pit.

"Have a crush on Ike." Roy answered despite the look on Marth's face not to.

"Oh. Are you sure it's a _crush?_" Pit asked. "Maybe Ike just makes him nervous because of his size. He makes _me _nervous."

"He makes everyone nervous." Link added. "He's ranked number one."

"Oh, speaking of crushes Link, here comes yours!" Roy smirked.

Kiyomi almost _skipped_ over to the table happily. "Nii-san!" She called. "I missed you."

"We've been apart for six minutes." Marth sighed.

"Six minutes too long Marthy!" She smiled. Kiyomi knew he hated to be called that, but the laughter from the other boys at the table was too much to pass off.

Ephraim and his sister Eirika trailed behind Kiyomi and sat at the table too. Ephraim, the prince of Renais, was expected to marry Kiyomi, but was pre-occupied on Link. He needed the young hero out of the way first, before he could get his precious Kiyomi.

Eirika sat beside Marth's sister, happy to finally talk to someone other than her brother.

Ike made his way over too, sitting right beside Marth. "Are you okay?" He put a hand to Marth's cheek. "You feel warm."

"Oh he's fine, we're just talking about his crush." Roy smiled a cheeky one.

Marth grumbled under his breath, Roy always had an answer to everything, and quite frankly, sometimes he was too honest.

"Who?!" Kiyomi stood up and asked! "You didn't tell me you had a crush!"

"I don't!" Marth told her.

"He totally does." Roy countered.

"Who?"

"Nobody!" Marth put some fingers to his temple, fighting off a headache.

"That's okay, I'll find out!" Kiyomi sat down again. "Hi Link!"

"Hey." The blonde haired boy did his best to not look at her, he didn't want to start staring at her like last time. She got creeped out then.

"Are you mad at me?"

Link looked up at her. "What? No. Why would I be mad?"

"Well I sort of took shirt and cleaned it, but I left it in the dryer too long and it shrank." Kiyomi confessed.

"That's why it wouldn't fit?!" Link asked, he sighed in frustration. "That was a good shirt!"

"Sumimasen." Kiyomi apologized. "I didn't know it was cotton."

"It's fine. I'll get another one." The hero took a bite of his food. Wondering why he fell for a girl who could be such an airhead at times. Zelda had friend-zoned him, she was interested in Roy, which Link thought was stupid, how could such a smart woman want to go out with such a moron. He didn't save her 13 times from Ganondorf's capture. That was Link, not Roy.

Either way, when he met Kiyomi, something clicked. He felt this instinct to love her, to protect her. She was really a different person inside. That person didn't come out much though, Link had only seen her once. She was beautiful, confident, funny. _That_ was who Link fell for, not this girl hiding behind an airhead personality. He wished she would be herself more.

"Hey you guys wanna hear something amazing?" Eirika asked excitedly, se was bouncing in her seat.

Ephraim rolled his eyes, assuming that she was going to talk on and on about her favorite movie star, Tom Hiddleston*, he thought his name was.

"I was waiting for everyone to be here at once so I could tell you all at once!"

Ephraim took a long sip of Coke, _I'll bet Tom Hiddleston made his way to Japan, _he thought, _and she's going to tear the country apart looking for him._

"I'm pregnant!"

Ephraim blew the coke out of his nose and mouth. "What?!" He choked.

"Isn't it awesome!" The table quieted.

Kiyomi looked at her bestie. "That's a joke right?"

"No." Eirika stopped smiling. "Is there a problem?"

"Um YEAH there's a problem!" Roy spoke up. "You're _pregnant_. That's a HUGE problem! Oh god, when the hands find out..."

"You're busted! They're gonna kick you out of the academy!" Pit told her.

"Who the hell is the father?!" Ike asked.

"Sothe?" Eirika sunk in her chair.

"Sothe? Is that a question? Do you even KNOW?" Link asked.

"Of course she knows she's not a slut Link!" Kiyomi yelled at him.

"I'd beg to differ." Roy commented.

"What did you just say?" Kiyomi lowered her voice, giving Roy a look that could break glass.

"I mean, Sothe is kind of a man-whore." He explained.

"He said he'd change for me!" Eirika said, now crying.

Ephraim had his head in his hands. Marth couldn't imagine what he was going through at that moment. He knew if Kiyomi got pregnant, there would have to be some major cover-explaining stories to shut people up. And now the princess of Renais would have to do that.

"I thought you would be happy." She sniffed. "Ephraim you were the one who said I needed to carry an heir to the throne."

"I said SOMEDAY! Not right now at an elite academy I thought you were smarter than that but obviously NOT!" Ephraim told her, almost yelling. He honestly looked like he was about to pass out, all the color had drained from his face.

"Take it easy man." Link told him. "She already feels awful. No need to insult her."

"Seriously, chill bro." Pit said. "We can cover this up no problemo."

"How?!" Ephraim shouted.

"Lower your voice dickwad or I will duct-tape it shut!" Kiyomi smacked the back of his head.

If anyone else minus Ephraim's sweet Kiyomi had slapped him, he would've turned and attacked him. But because it was Kiyomi and because it was Marth's sister, he bottled up his colorful language under his tongue and took a deep breath.

Eirika was now bawling. She had her face buried in Kiyomi's chest and sobbed like nobody had seen her sob before.

And the school year's drama had begun.

* * *

Marth got up that night to walk to the commons, he always did when he couldn't sleep.

He cleared his mind, looking at all the trees and fountain, missing Altea. Altea was wonderful, lush green, the air was always filled with the scent of something, be it flowers, mint leaves or honey. He wishes he could bottle up that smell and bring it to the Academy. He wished he could feel as safe as he did in Altea, there was hardly any crime, but here you couldn't leave your shirt outside to dry without someone taking it.

Footsteps woke him out of his drowsy dreams. Quick footsteps, footsteps running, running towards him, wanting to get to him. Perhaps even wanting to hurt him. The prince was running away, far away, away from the academy, away from Sothe and Eirika and her unborn child. Away from the misery of his sister, who was currently sleeping in his dorm with him. Away from those feelings, the ones that snuck up on him and made him uncomfortable, the ones that game him so much anxiety sometimes he threw up because of them. Away. Then tripping. Away. And then arms grabbing him. Away. And then strength pinning him to the ground. Away. He yelled. "Go away!"

Marth opened his eyes. Another pair met him. The moonlight shone off them, illuminating the electric blue. He felt warm breath on his face, the sweet smell of his cologne, the brush of long hair on his forehead. He saw the beautiful face. The one who...

"Ike!" Marth yelled. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I was about to ask you the same question!" Ike panted. "It's freezing out here! You're going to catch a cold!"

Marth truly hadn't noticed the temperature. Ike was right, it was cold. A good negative 12 Celsius. Freezing, absolutely freezing. He shivered, them relaxed at the warm breath again on his face. "I couldn't sleep, decided to take a walk."

"At 2:40 AM? Really Marth?"

"Yes really." Marth became irritated that Ike didn't understand that. Hadn't he been through any emotional turmoil? So much that he couldn't sleep?

Ike stood and pulled Marth to his feet. "Well, alright then. You should really be inside."

"Fine!" Marth grunted, seeing his breath as thin as vapor evaporate into the early morning air. He shivered as he walked back to the dorm.

"Marth." Ike handed him his hoodie. It was much too big for Marth, but he didn't want to freeze. It took Marth a nomen to realize that that was the hoodie that Ike wore over here.

"Aren't you going to freeze?" Marth asked him carefully.

"It's always cold in Crimea." Ike shrugged. He walked beside his friend. "You should know, you've been."

Marth nodded. Shivering uncontrollably.

The heater felt so good on Marth's face as he entered the building. Sleepily climbing the stairs he finally made his way to his dorm. He hoped his sister hadn't woken up and freaked out because he was gone.

"Thanks." He handed Ike the hoodie. "And thanks for coming to get me."

Ike nodded. "Of course." He smiled at the prince. Marth wasn't one to be impulsive about stuff. That was him, but going outside in freezing weather due to some mixed feelings was a first for Marth.

Impulsivity was Ike's specialty, shoving Marth out of the way before he got hit by a shopping cart. Buying things Marth would like. Always taking Marth's side. Constantly defending Marth. Kissing Marth gently on his jaw. Then staring at him like he couldn't believe what he just did. Impulsivity in it's finest.

"Good night Marth." Ike said awkwardly.

"Good night Ike." Marth felt his face heat up again. Stupid freaking blushing!


End file.
